


DBZ Lemon Additions/Requests

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Summary: Lemon continuations based off some of my chapters from DBZ x Reader/OC Oneshots





	1. Zamasu x Reader x Rose

_"Mmm....... Yes....... Yes!"_

The loud banging on the other side of the wall continued as Zamasu frowned, forced to listen to the lewd noises while trying to enjoy his tea. _Disgusting mortals..._ He thought, his eyebrow twitching in frustration as he took a sip. _I can't believe how damaging a mortal body can be, even to a God..._

During the process of completing the Zero Mortals Plan, his other self had begun complaining about his new mortal body and it's apparent... needs. It was during this time that Black had requested they recruit a female human for just those purposes...

Cut to meeting [Y/n], a beautiful woman who for some reason actually agreed with what Zamasu and Black were trying to accomplish. She wasn't angry when Black had made the proposal for her to come with them... She'd accepted and gotten to know them over the course of a few months, the three of them coexisting rather well until as of late.

Zamasu knew what Black's motives were from the start, not caring much about what his partner did in that ape's body as long as their dream was realized. But now it seemed he was having some regrets about the situation at hand...

_"Yes! ..... Ahh..... Don't stop....."_

_If I have to listen to that anymore, I'm going to kill myself..._ Zamasu groaned, nearly slamming his head down on the table before a thought crossed his mind. _Oh, that's right... Immortality... Shit._

Zamasu didn't know what was happening, but lately he'd been feeling a great deal of rage about hearing Black and you going at it. It was happening more often now, leaving him feeling tense and irritated as he struggled to understand what was going on. He placed his hands over his ears, trying his best to block out your delicate sighs and moans from the other room as one particular one made him shiver.

_"Oh..... O-Oh ..... Zamasu-sama!"_

The Kai sitting outside sucked in a short breath as he felt a familiar feeling taking over, his whole body tingling slightly as a certain spot in his pants became even tighter. It was like this every time he heard you both, making him incredibly cross as he tried to deal with this foreign emotion. 

 _That sick bastard is probably enjoying this..._ Zamasu realized, knowing firsthand how evil his own mind could be. _Rrgh..._

The frenzied sound of the headboard banging against the wall echoed off the small cabin before a loud shout from the other room seemed to make everything go silent finally. A few minutes later the door swung open, revealing a very sweaty and exhausted looking Rosé. 

The man was only in his boxers, walking out into the main area before heading into the kitchen casually. The Kai glared at him the entire time from his seat at the table, waiting until he'd returned with his beverage before confronting the man.

"Gee, you look pretty pissed." Rosé commented, beating him to the punch before taking a long drink of water. He smirked against the bottle in his hand, hearing the man growl in response as he prepared for a lecture.

"How could I not be when subjected to listening to such filth?!" Zamasu spat, unable to believe another version of himself was capable of such revolting acts. "It's nauseating to think that you and I are actually the same being..."

"Ouch. Harsh words Zamasu..." Rosécommented, pretending to be hurt as he placed a hand over his heart sarcastically. "I thought you might be a little more open minded..."

"W-What is there to consider?!"

"I dunno... I mean, there are some good things about mortals..." Rosé admitted nonchalantly, actually enjoying getting his other half riled up sometimes. 

"I can't believe what I'm hearing..." Zamasu said, completely outraged as he gave the other man a warning look. "You are a sinner!"

"Heh, maybe... But think about it..." Rosé went on, shrugging his shoulders before continuing. "Now that we're the strongest fighters left on the planet, what else is there to do?"

The Kai actually thought about his question for a moment, asking himself the same thing as he tried to come up with a decent answer. _I... I never really considered what would come next..._ Zamasu admitted to himself, frowning a bit before imaging the world he'd been striving to create. _I assumed the Earth would return to it's former glory but... What will be my place in it?_

"Uh, anyway... Just think about it." Rosé repeated, breaking the other man from his thoughts while disappearing back into the bedroom before Zamasu could protest.

The door clicked shut, leaving the Kai alone once more as he took his partner's advice. _What is my purpose now that nearly all the mortals have been destroyed?_ Zamasu wondered, only getting to ponder those thoughts peacefully for a moment.

Not a minute later the sounds of laughter and giggling turned to intimate whispers and moans as the banging and vulgar noises resumed, making Zamasu nearly throw his cup of tea across the room in frustration as he decided that maybe he needed some fresh air...

...

The next day...

...

You were sitting outside on the deck, watching the clouds go by as you leaned back in your chair, thoroughly enjoying the calm atmosphere around you as you sighed. _I wonder when Black will be returning..._ You thought with a grin, remembering what you'd asked him for before he left. _He better be able to find me the good ones..._

The sound of the door opening behind you got your attention as Zamasu stepped out, walking up to the table you were sitting at before speaking.

"We need to have a discussion."

You blinked, curious about what the man had to say while sitting up a bit. "Sure... What's on your mind Zama?" You answered coolly, using the nickname you knew he hated before reaching for your icy beverage.

"Unfortunately [Y/n]," Zamasu began lowly, the irritation lacing his tone clearly evident, "What seems to be 'on my mind' as you so simply put it, is the lack of peace and quiet I get around here!" He explained, glaring at you fiercely before continuing. "The only reason I allowed Black to bring you here at all was to stop his incessant whining... Now, I'm contemplating which situation would have been easier to ignore."

"It can't be that bad having me around..." You countered, taking a sip before watching the man next to you narrow his eyes.

"Believe me, it is."

"Well, you seemed to do a good job of ignoring me before..." You said absentmindedly, not really bothered by that fact as you knew exactly why. You picked the cherry out of your drink, holding it by the stem as you brought it towards your lips slowly. "I don't see why that's so hard now..."

"Rrgh..." Zamasu growled, watching you sucking on the berry somewhat sexually before taking a small bite, cursing inwardly as he wondered if you were doing this on purpose. "That is beside the point, y-you-"

"So you're saying you don't like me being around Zamasu?" You asked innocently, standing up from your seat before taking a step towards the white haired man. "Why not...?" You went on, sucking on the cherry again before pulling it free from your mouth with a 'pop', the whole time looking at him very suggestively.

 _She's definitely doing this on purpose..._ The Kai deduced, feeling the strange sensation he was battling against so much washing over him once more. His pent up frustrations were clearly having an effect as his temper began to get the best of him.

"You are just more than I can tolerate at times!" Zamasu shouted, not used to feeling so out of control and helpless in the face of his own emotions.  _I can't let her disgusting mortal ways pervert me..._ He thought, clenching his fists while struggling to come up with something, anything to explain why his mind and body seemed to be so at war lately.

"I guess I'll just leave you then..." You shrugged, finally chewing and swallowing your drink's garnish before flicking the stem to the side. You didn't miss the slightest pink dusting on the man's lime colored cheeks as he watched you, clearly struggling with something internally as you sent him a playful wink. 

"Later Zama- Oof!"

You gasped as your back hit the outer wall of the cabin, the hand around your neck not tight enough to cut off your breathing, but firm enough to hold you there as you stared into a pair of silver eyes. They were closer than you'd expected, seeming to see into your very soul as you both remained wordless.

The blush on your face intensified as you felt his powerful body brush against your own, secretly hoping he was planning on following this with something even better.

"Mmm... I-I have to admit..." You huffed, squirming a bit as your voice dropped a bit lower. "I'm kind of into this..."

"U-Ugh! Y-You..." Zamasu stuttered, not expecting that reaction at all as he shook his head. "I won't let you manipulate me like you do Black!"

"We all have our needs Zamasu..." You whispered, making him look right at you as you reached out to touch him. "It's not a bad thing to let yourself relax now and then..." You went on, caressing his chest cautiously as he seemed to ease up a bit. "And I just want to help you do that~..."

The hand around your neck loosened as you grinned, knowing this might be your chance to explore some uncertain territory. Taking advantage of his apprehension, you leaned forward, pressing your lips against the ones directly in front of you as you closed your eyes.

Admittedly, it was a little awkward at first as you worked your lips against his, not prepared to give up just yet as you felt him relax the tiniest bit. Slowly, he began to mimic your movements, actually kissing you back as you were surprised to say the least.

You felt him move a little closer as you grinned, sucking on his bottom lip briefly while hearing him make a very satisfied sound.

"It seems like you like this Zamasu..." You purred, making your hand travel south as you reconfirmed that he was in fact enjoying this. You smirked as you grabbed what was unmistakably his erection, giving him a teasing look before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

 "We can continue this inside... If you want..."

The next thing you knew you were in the cabin, heading directly for the bedroom as Zamasu practically kicked the door open.

You couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness as he placed you down on the mattress, standing back up and hesitating for a second before actually climbing onto the bed himself. His whole energy and demeanor seemed to change as you picked up on it instantly, figuring that perhaps lack of experience might be the cause...

He leaned down towards you slowly, his actions unusually tense as you sensed his discomfort. 

"You can touch me Zamasu..." You whispered breathlessly, very eager yourself to repeat some of what you'd done outside. You reached up to grab the edge of his clothing, taking in the heated expression he was still wearing as you gave the garment a slight tug.

"Please..."

That seemed to be just what he needed to hear you thought, feeling his lips return to your own as you made a satisfied sound. The two of you continued your actions, the man above you getting increasingly frustrated as he seemed unsure of how to proceed.

"[Y/n]..." He breathed almost desperately, pulling back for a moment to give you a somewhat helpless look. "I... I'm not sure how to..." He trailed off, unsure of what he was even trying to say as he became a bit embarrassed.

You smiled at him reassuringly, reaching up to touch his heated cheek before whispering. "It's okay. I said I wanted to help you..." You went on, pushing on his chest lightly while getting an idea. "Lay back..." You instructed, smirking to yourself as he complied instantly.

The next thing you knew you were above him, removing the outer layer of his clothing slowly as you watched him squirming beneath you. Your delicate fingers traced the muscles under his purple shirt as you heard him groan before looking at you urgently.

"Rrgh... Stop fooling around..." Zamasu growled, shooting you a warning glare as you grinned.

"Yes Zamasu-sama~" You answered obediently, feeling yourself getting excited as you decided to really play the part. You worked your way down, running your hands across his toned stomach before looking back up at him innocently. "How can I please you?" You asked in a whisper, leaning forward and beginning to suck on his exposed skin lightly as you heard him moan.

"[Y-Y/n]! U-Ugh..." Zamasu struggled, not able form a coherent sentence for a moment as he felt your hot mouth working wonders on his body. The sensation was almost too much for him to handle already as he grabbed a fistful of your hair before yanking you back and turning your face towards him.

He looked down at you seriously, growing a bit bolder before finally speaking. "[Y/n]... I want you to show me how you worship your _God_." The Kai ordered, his demanding tone making you shiver in anticipation as you nodded quickly. 

"Yes Zamasu-sama..." You purred, looking up at him as your hands resumed their actions. You undid the ties to his pants, pushing the cloth down before setting his rather large erection free. 

He hissed as he felt you caress his heated flesh with your hand, shivering under your touch as he felt his whole body seem to react. The feeling was overwhelming, setting every nerve on fire as your graceful fingers worked their magic. 

"Zamasu-sama..." You huffed, pressing your mouth to his tip as you heard him groan, the sound igniting something within you as you continued to pleasure him. You licked him patiently, working him up slowly as you felt the hand entangled in your hair tighten. 

His hips started to thrust in time with your own movements, his whole body becoming tense as you knew he was probably close. The thought excited you as you kept going, moaning around him as you listened to him praise you.

"Such perfection, worthy of a divine being..." Zamasu panted, watching your beautiful face as he felt something winding up inside of him. "[Y/n]..." He moaned, running a hand through your hair encouragingly, certainly seeming more comfortable now that before.

It didn't take long before your efforts pushed him over the edge, his whole body shuddering as he came unexpectedly. 

"Nnn... [Y-Y/n]!"

You felt him throbbing in your mouth as he rode out his orgasm, humming around him and caressing him lightly as he came down. As soon as he relaxed enough to release his grip on the back of your head, you pulled back, coughing a bit as you struggled to catch your breath.

"Mmm..." You groaned, tasting him on your lips as you smirked. You sent the man a very devious look while crawling towards him, leaning right next to his pointed ear before whispering. 

"Still think mortals are disgusting...?"

"It appears... You've changed my mind on the subject." Zamasu admitted, opening one eye to glare at you before smirking. 

"For now..."

The sound of footsteps made you both look up as you glanced towards the doorway, seeing no one other than Rosé, your partner taking in the lewd scene in front of him while wearing a shocked expression.

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	2. Tapion x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story picks up where my Tapion x Dying!Reader oneshot leaves off, so go read that first if you want some context! Or just skip right to the lemony goodness ( ･u･)♡

Tapion had unfortunately put some clothes on before joining you in bed, the two of you laying together while watching the sun set outside your window. A warm summer breeze rolled through your room, bringing the fresh scent of grass and pollen to your senses as you'd actually become okay with the fact that you weren't training for or on a mission right now...

Your back was pressed against your partner's chest as you took the position of little spoon, laying with your bandaged side up as Tapion played with your hair. The sensation of his fingers caressing your scalp was making you so relaxed, you couldn't help but sigh as you felt his hand move to your shoulder, pulling it towards himself before resuming what he'd started in the kitchen...

His lips moved up your neck slowly, teasing you with tiny nips and bites as you felt your heart rate increasing.

"Tapion..." You moaned, leaning back as you knew you might be able to tempt him into giving you what you wanted, despite his orders for you to take it easy...

His hands grabbed your hips instantly, stopping your actions before leaning to whisper in your ear. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" He asked seriously, obviously wanting this too but not willing to put your recovery any further behind because of it.

" _Yes_." You insisted, turning your head so you could look at him as you shot the man an impatient glare. "Please..."

"Hmm... I guess I could just be very careful..." The redhead said lowly, pulling your body flush against his own as you gasped. His hands readjusted you right on top of himself, making a tiny moan leave your mouth as you felt something hard pressing between your legs. The thin fabric of your pajamas, and simple pair of sweatpants he was wearing, left nearly nothing to the imagination as you felt every inch of him. 

The man behind you continued to touch your smaller body, using his hands to caress your thighs and stomach lightly while making sure to be extremely mindful of your injury.

"A-Ah ha ha... _Tapion_..." You giggled, feeling your cheeks getting even warmer than they had been. "Mmm... That's not fair-" 

You inhaled suddenly, melting under his touches as you felt him sucking on the sensitive area between your shoulder and neck. He continued to assault that spot, leaving a rather noticeable hickey behind before kissing the area tenderly.

"You said you wanted this [Y/n]..." Tapion mumbled, thrusting his hips up against your own eagerly, his husky voice making you shiver in anticipation as he smirked. 

"Did you change your mind?"

"No, don't stop... _Please_..." You begged, your whole body on fire already as you knew there was no turning back now. It was obvious how much you needed this as you felt your lower half beginning to ache.

As if reading your mind, the man behind you pulled back for a moment, kicking his sweatpants off before returning to your side. A gentle kiss on your bandages surprised you as you turned onto your back, staring up at the face you'd come to love...

The two of you exchanged something wordless before his fingers slipped under your waistband, his eyes never leaving your own while tugging the soft articles of clothing down your legs slowly. You took in the lustful expression on his face, watching as he removed his shirt and boxers as well.

You tried your best to control your breathing as he leaned back towards you, unbuttoning your pajama top before you were completely exposed to each other.

A few strands of red hair obscured the heated look he was giving you right before his lips met your own, both of you taking your time as you enjoyed the sweet moment.

Tapion pulled back suddenly, laying down on his side while adjusting you once more so that you were mimicking your earlier position. Your tiny body was wrapped up snugly in his own, the heat from his skin warming you as you felt his steady heartbeat against your back.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you..." His rough voice whispered as his eyes flicked over your delicate frame. He grabbed your leg, lifting it up a bit before easing himself inside of you. You were so tight and wet, it felt amazing as he pulled you further down, the pleasured sounds you were making spurring him on.

"Yes....... Yes....... _Kami_ Tapion......."

"Rrgh... [Y/n]....... You feel so good......." The man behind you moaned, keeping the hand underneath you on your hip as his free hand moved to caress your breasts. His skillful fingers were pinching and squeezing in a very good way as your whole body trembled under his touches.

Feeling you tightening around him as he made love to you was almost too much as he knew he had to make this quick...

He abandoned his assault on your chest, vowing to take his time more in the future before sliding his fingers down your stomach.

"T-Tapion..."

The way you were moaning and sighing was making the hero from another time crazy as he rocked his body against yours, using every ounce of restraint he possessed to hold back. His fingers rubbed the area right above where you were both joined, causing you to arch your back and cry out as you felt yourself nearing your end.

"Tapion... I... I'm......." You stumbled over your words, not able to think straight for the time being as your legs began to shake uncontrollably. 

"[Y/n]....... Forgive me..." The man behind you moaned, pressing himself even deeper inside of you. His whole body jerked against your own as he held you close, groaning as he felt you twitching around him while calling out his name.

You panted, trying to catch your breath as you slowly came back down to Earth, sighing contentedly while feeling his heavy breathing against the back of your neck.

" _[Y/n]_..." Tapion mumbled against your skin, the satisfied tone in his voice striking your heart directly. He took a few more shaky breaths, pulling your body closer to his own before speaking. "Are you alright...?"

"Mmhmm. Actually, I think I can feel myself getting better already..." You whispered, peeking over your shoulder and giving your lover a playful smirk as he grinned back.

"Just wait until you're fully healed..."


End file.
